


The Pink Dress

by Vega_Lume



Series: Halloween [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-31
Updated: 2004-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: Halloween drabble 2004 - Retelling of a story found in a children's book 'Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark' by Alvin Schwartz





	The Pink Dress

Title: The Pink Dress  
Author: Vega-Lume 

Disclaimers: This story was collected by Alvin Schwartz and is retold by me. I do not claim  
to own this story, for it has been handed down for many years. And changes with each telling.

The copy that Mr. Schwartz has collected can be found in one of these three books.  
"Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark"  
"More Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark"  
And; "Scary Stories 3, More Tales to Chill Your Bones"

rated: pg

genre: humor *sort of*

Pairings or players: Dorothy, Relena

status: complete

beta: Titan Goddess Mnemosyne

 

 

The Pink Dress  
Retold by Vel

 

Dorothy went the the funeral parlor to see the recently assassinated Queen of the World,  
Relena. ( Relena: eh?)

"You did a good job." Dorothy said to the undertaker. " She looks just the way she  
always has, except for one thing," ( aside from the multiple bullet wounds. *snigger*) Relena always wore pink,  
but you have her dressed in blue."

"Don't worry, my dear. We can easily remedy that." The undertaker replied in a  
greasy voice while ushering the blond to the door.

When Dorothy returned later, Relena was wearing a pretty, frilly, gawdy, nauseating,  
pink dress. Dorothy squinted at that god-awful dress and sighed.

"Now she looks like her self." She said turning to the man, "I know you went to a lot  
of trouble."

"It was no trouble at all, my dear." The man said, twitching slightly, "As it happens,  
there is a woman here who was wearing a pink dress and her widower felt blue would be  
better. She is just about you friend's size."

The undertaker scuttled over to Relena like a cockroach and fiddled with the corpes'  
hair, arranging it neatly, about her collarbones.

"Even so," Dorothy began, "Changing all that clothing was a big job."

"No really," the undertaker stated a smile spreading on his creepy, buggy face. "All I did was switch their heads."

 

( Dorothy: *sweatdrop*)

 

~ owari ~

 

beta: ew.........

vel: snrk


End file.
